Pillow Fort
by AsgardainAvenger
Summary: Hela's bored. So she builds a pillow fort with her brothers! Anyways, they'll have a Hela good time. Contains a swear word.


**I have writer's block for my "An Eight-Legged What?!" story, so I had to write something else because of the long wait. I promise I'm working on the story, I'm just really busy and I have no idea how to end it. I'm sorry for the long wait. WARNING: Contains one swear word!**

Hela burst into her brothers' room with an air of excitement.

"I just had the most brilliant idea ever!" she shouted.

Fenris and Sleipnir looked up from their gaming session. Jormungandr, however, still had his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"What idea?" Sleipnir asked and took off his headphones. Fenris pushed the pause button.

"Hey! What the f…" Jormungandr exclaimed.

"What your language, Jormy," Sleipnir interrupted.

"Its okay. I've heard a lot of swearing in Helheim," Hela smiled.

"See, she gets it," Jormungandr said and swiveled around in his chair.

Sleipnir rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What's your idea?" he asked again.

Hela bounced on the tip of her toes. "Well, I was bored and I scrolling through Snapchat and I saw that someone built a pillow fort; so I thought maybe we can make one ourselves!" Hela finished and grinned at her older brothers.

Fenris glanced at Sleipnir. "Sounds cool. I'm in," Fenris said and unhooked his gaming control.

Sleipnir shrugged and did the same.

"Jormy? How about you?" Fenris asked. Jormungandr rolled his eyes. He pushed his dark green hair out of his face.

"I'm not stopping in the middle of Call of Duty just for some stupid pillow fort," he said and turned back to his game.

Hela looked dejected. "Please. There will be food," Hela put in.

That grabbed Jormungandr's interest. "What type of food?" he asked.

"Any type. Popcorn, pizza, soda. We'll watch movies and stay up all night!" Hela added.

Jormungandr started messing with his left earring. He made eye contact with Sleipnir, hazel eyes meeting golden-yellow. The eye contact lasted about a minute until Jormungandr blinked.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go!" He threw down his gaming control in frustration and turned off the TV.

"Yay! First we'll need all the pillows in the house and as many blankets as we carry!" Hela squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. "This is going to be the best pillow fort in all the Nine Realms!"

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jormungandr kept tripping over the blankets as Fenris added more pillows on top of an already large pile. "I can't see," Jormungandr mumbled.

"So?" Fenris questioned and grabbed a pile of pillows himself.

"What if I trip and fall down the stair?" he asked as they left their parent's room.

"Then all those pillows will break your fall," Fenris grinned and dropped the pillows over the balcony. Hela and Sleipnir had already moved the tables and chairs in the living room and had started on the base of the fort.

"This is stupid," Jormungandr said as they pulled the sheets and the pillows off of their uncle's bed.

"So?" Fenris asked.

"It's stupid," Jormungandr said again.

"You said that," Fenris pushed his curly mass of dark brown hair out of his eyes and grabbed the pile.

"I just think that I could be spending my time doing something better."

"Oh, like what? Sitting around playing violent video games or skateboarding?"

"You do the exact same thing, dumbass."

"Sleipnir doesn't like that kind of language."

Jormungandr threw and pillow at his head. Fenris ducked, the pillow flying right into Thor's face.

"What in all the Nine Realms?!" the thunder god boomed.

The brothers exchanged glances. "Uh, oh!" they chorused.

Thor picked up the pillow and turned on his nephews. "What are you doing?!"

Fenris gulped. "I was… just… going to wash… your bedding."

Thor glared at them, his one blue eye blazing.

"Don't lie to me. I get enough of that from your father. Hela said that you're making a pillow fort. Can I join?" Thor's smile was huge and goofy on his face.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Alright then! I take it that you took everything from the upstairs bedrooms already?"

"Yep. Everything!" Fenris exclaimed.

"The fort is looking mighty downstairs! I'm not the best at designing things, but I can try to help," Thor offered.

"Cool!" Fenris said and followed his uncle downstairs.

Jormungandr groaned. This idea was the worst!

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The fort was finished by the time everyone was home. Pietro and Bucky returned home early and added their own special touch. Bucky added a surround sound system and Pietro supplied all the candy. (He had a huge sweet tooth).

"You know," Pietro said as he snacked on a Twix. "I thought that being dead was going to be boring, but this is awesome!"

Hela smiled and punched him in the arm. "Its only because of me that you're here, speed demon."

"And I have to thank you for that. Good thing I fell in love with the right girl in Valhalla," Pietro said kissed his girlfriend.

Jormungandr gagged and stuck a finger down his throat. Bucky laughed at his reaction.

"Don't worry kid. You'll do that to your future girlfriend," Bucky stated.

"How do you know? You're single," Fenris pointed out.

Bucky opened his mouth to reply when the front door opened.

"What in all the Nine Realms?!" Loki's voice rang out. One by one, everyone filed out of the fort.

"What happened? What did you do? Explain," Loki demanded.

Everyone glanced at Hela. "It was my idea," Hela piped up.

Loki's glare softened. "Oh. But that doesn't explain why you made this mess."

"I was bored, so I decided to make a pillow fort. We have food," Hela explained.

Loki couldn't stay mad at his daughter. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time; not after what happened Asgard.

"I say its a wonderful design, for a pillow fort," Sigyn broke the silence.

Loki smiled. "Is there room for two more?" he asked.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nevertheless, it was fun to be like a regular family. Snacking on popcorn and watching movies in pillow fort. Ah, these wonderful moments together as a family were just the best. Even though they would have a huge mess to clean up.

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can on my other story, but I hope you enjoyed this one. Toodles! :)**


End file.
